End of Year Date
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki had failed to set Ryo up on a date once today already, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set in the Tag Force universe, during one of the flashbacks Ryo talks about in Tag Force 3. During this flashback we are shown Fubuki trying to set Ryo up on a date with one of the academia girls after the graduation match, only to end up having the girls surrounding the Blue dorm and trapping them inside.

---

"What have we learned today?" Ryo asked, his normally stoic face looking somewhat bemused.

"That next time I try to set you up with a girl I make the offer to less girls than I did this time?" Fubuki sheepishly responded.

"It's a start, though I was hoping you'd say you wouldn't try something like this again."

The two of them stood in the Blue dorm, looking out of one of the windows while trying to not make themselves too noticeable to the outside world. Because the outside world happened to contain a lot of angry women who were surrounding the building and didn't look as if they'd be leaving anytime soon.

This was Fubuki's fault entirely, and he wouldn't deny that if someone accused him. The idea had been his – to set Ryo up on a date after his graduation match. The ending of the match had been spectacular, with neither Juudai nor Ryo losing, an ideal opportunity to celebrate without having to feel bad for anyone. And what girl wouldn't want to date the Kaiser of the academia?

Apparently most girls did want to date him, and that was where the problem had started.

Because Ryo himself wasn't interested. He'd wanted nothing to do with the girls and even duelled Fubuki on the condition that if he won this date idea would be called off. And Ryo had won, which the girls weren't too pleased about. They made it all too clear that they wanted both of them and weren't going to settle for anything less, so as a result there was a temporary lockdown on the Blue boy's dorm.

All because Fubuki thought it would be fun to set Ryo up on a date.

"It's such a shame," Fubuki sighed, walking away from the window, "You really should have gone to the end of year ceremony with one of them. Now you won't get a chance, sorry I messed that up."

"But I didn't want to go with anyone, that's what I've been saying all along," Ryo exclaimed, though he doubted this would get through to Fubuki anymore than it had done the other times he'd said it.

"That's insane, there were some great girls out there and this could be your last chance," protested Fubuki, "Even Asuka expressed some interest, which surprised me… What have you got against dating in general?"

"Nothing," this much was true, "If that's what someone enjoys doing than by all means they should be able to. I just don't feel the need to personally."

Shaking his head, Fubuki said, "Well it can't be for a lack of selection I can tell you that – there was plenty of choice out there. But I still feel bad that you had to go through all of that. Somehow, I'll make it up to you."

"There's no need." It was something of an automatic response, the sort of thing one usually says in situations like that, but it was genuine. Even with that upset the last day had been just what Ryo had wanted it to be and he didn't need Fubuki to set anything up to make it any better. That would just be effort wasted for the both of them.

A while later, as he walked down one of the corridors, he made do with the thought that even if Fubuki was intending to set up anymore stunts there was no way it could involve dating. All the girls were shut outside, and it'd be a while before it was safe to talk to them again. The last boy who'd tried to leave the Blue dorm had found that out.

So for a while he was safe. And by the time this had settled he'd probably be leaving on a boat to the main land. So he should just relax and go back to his room to get ready for leaving.

He pushed the door out to find a room that looked unlike his own. Or rather, it did look like his own if it had somehow managed to obtain a large, circular table in the middle of the room, complete with an overdone-looking red-and-white tablecloth and somewhere down the line electricity had been thrown out the window in favour of candle light.

There was no question of who could have set this up.

The only thing that did run through Ryo's mind was where did Fubuki iget/i all this stuff from?

"What do you think?" came the gleeful voice of Fubuki as he stepped out from one of the darker corners, "I worked really hard to get it finished before you got back."

"What is all this?" Ryo asked. It was blunt of him but Fubuki of all people knew that Ryo had no tact at all.

"It's to compromise for not getting you a date," Fubuki answered, "There was no chance of finding a substitute on such short notice but there was no reason why you shouldn't have a meal even without a date."

"But I don't…"

"Eat? Don't worry, got that covered too," said Fubuki knowingly. He moved one of the covers to reveal a selection of bread that would make a bakery jealous.

Bread was the only food that Ryo enjoyed, Fubuki knew that all too well.

At that, Ryo had to give up and admit that his friend had done a good job.

Smiling, he said, "Thank you Fubuki, I do appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it." Fubuki bowed low then got up to leave, but found a hand had been placed on his arm to stop him from walking away.

"You should stay too…" Ryo looked down awkwardly, "This could be the last meal we have together for a long time, and I wouldn't want your work to go to waste…"

It was Fubuki's turn to smile now; he knew how hard it was for Ryo to be social, even around his close friends.

"I'm sure I can make room in my schedule for your curious eating habits," he said, pulling one of the chairs from the room around the other side of the table. It didn't match the chair that was already there but sometimes matching was not important.

And sometimes the compromise can turn out better than what you were originally aiming for.


End file.
